


man/myth/monster

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: We watch the weary warrior / walk out the castle gates
Series: Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	man/myth/monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/gifts).



We watch the weary warrior / walk out the castle gates  
To places unprotected / where a person dares not tread.  
His companions cry bitterly / when no further can they come,  
For he is bright and blinding / and single-minded as his blade.  
So the wind walks at his side, / for who dares take its place?  
Admiration and adoration / alone cannot keep us safe.  
We celebrate our champion / and cherish every word  
Of songs and stories shared. / But sorrow haunts him still:  
The whale-road does not welcome him / the wer-road is not his now:  
Monsters he has met / and mingled with too well.

**Author's Note:**

> I love poetic long-line, and this was a delight to write because of it. :)


End file.
